


April Idiot, December Fool

by irena_adler



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Car Sex, Hair Kink, Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Matt challenges John to a shooting contest - with a handicap.





	April Idiot, December Fool

**April Idiot, December Fool-**

It was definitely the stupidest thing he'd ever done. Considering that he'd used an ejector seat to escape from an exploding airplane, played chicken with a fighter jet, and married his ex-wife, calling something the stupidest was saying something. 

John McClane squinted hard at the distant target and tried to stabilize his noodly arms. The familiar scent and sounds of the gun range tried to settle him, but they were no match for the scents and sounds of the person who had unsettled him from the moment they'd met. 

"Hey, McClane," Matt Farrell said. "Having trouble getting it up?" 

John grunted but didn't turn his head. He was always maddeningly aware of where Matt was at any moment. During the Fire Sale mess, it had saved both of their lives. Now, it just put him on edge. 

Matt scooted into view anyway. The ear protectors and eye shields looked out of place on his shaggy head and unshaven face. "You ready to give up yet?" 

John grunted a negative. 

Matt grinned. "Should have known, you never give up. Even when you should. Even when any other human being would." 

John lowered his gun and looked away from Matt. They were the only ones in the gun range, on the far lane. Not even all the lights were on. John was friends with the owner, who had given John keys to come shoot at any time when the range was closed. How he'd ended up here with Matt late at night wasn't very clear. They hadn't seen each other many times since the Fire Sale, which was for the best, in John's opinion. The kid was younger than his son Jack, for God's sake. 

"I'm glad you're not a sloppy drunk," Matt said. "I wouldn't be sure you were drunk if I hadn't watch you drink the beers myself." 

That was right, they had been at a bar. They'd gone there after the latest day-long grilling by yet another government agency. Somehow they'd gotten into a debate about what handicaps John would need for Matt to outshoot him. For safety's sake, John had refused to shoot blindfolded or with some body part tied behind his back. 

Yeah, shooting drunk was a lot safer. 

John felt Matt step closer. He radiated heat, warmer than he should be. Matt was a lot of things he shouldn't be. 

"I can hold your arms steady, if you want," Matt said, putting his hand on John's shoulder. 

"Don't need your help," John growled. He shrugged off Matt's hand and raised his gun. He waited until Matt stepped behind him then let off a series of shots at the far target. He set his gun down on the counter, wiped his face, and pressed the button to summon the target. 

Matt pushed into the space with John, leaning forward eagerly. John held himself still, unsure if Matt knew he was pressed up against John's side. 

When the target came, John grimaced. He hadn't shot that bad since he was a kid. 

"Ha, I can beat that!" Matt cheered. "I am a Call of Duty God." 

John quickly moved out from between the partitions. "Then show me, kid." 

Matt flashed him one of his dazzling smiles and went to the next lane where his gun waited. He picked the gun and went into a stupid, movie star pose. He was holding the gun completely wrong. Even drunk, John couldn't let that slide. 

"It's not a plastic game controller," John snapped. "Raise your arm, no straighten, no stop…" 

John grumbled under his breath at Matt's ridiculous attempts to follow his instructions. Then, he steeled himself and took hold of Matt's arms. 

Matt nearly collapsed against him. 

Even as drunk as he was, John's body woke up and took notice. 

John gritted his teeth and tried to push Matt's pliant body into a proper shooting stance. Instead, Matt stepped back into him, pressing his whole body against John's. 

John's body lit up like a goddamned Christmas tree. 

"Shit," John said and Matt might have moaned quietly. 

John pushed Matt away. "Stand up straight." 

"Don't want to," Matt said, leaning against John again. 

"Shoot the fucking gun," John growled. 

Matt grumbled but raised the gun again in a passable shooting stance. John stepped away gratefully. Matt let off a shot, staggered slightly, then did it again. He emptied his gun into the distant target with a sudden intensity. 

He lowered his gun and stood there breathing heavily, just staring down the lane. 

John carefully reached around him and pressed the button to recall the target. 

"You okay, kid?" 

"No," Matt said quietly. "I didn't think… Shit's fucked up." 

John nodded at that piece of wisdom and looked at the target. Most of the bullets had actually managed to hit the piece of paper, which was a lot better than John expected. He took down the paper and handed it to Matt. 

"You won," Matt said, his voice drained of energy. "Let's get out of here." 

John took the gun from Matt and set it down on the counter. He bet that the last time Matt fired a gun, he had killed a man. John doubted that any of the day-long interrogations by government stooges had addressed what that did to a kid. 

Though he'd said he wanted to leave, Matt just stood there, staring down at the shot-up target. His breathing was starting to get rough, his body trembling. 

"Oh, hell," John said under his breath and carefully put his hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt didn't react, which alarmed John more. 

He stepped closer and put his arms around Matt from behind. Still nothing, and Matt was now breathing in gasps. 

Matt's head was bent down, and there was an inch of skin exposed between his unruly hair and shirt collar. 

Deciding that today was the day for doing monumentally stupid things, John leaned down and bit Matt's neck. 

Matt yelped and jerked in his arms. John licked the spot that was beginning to turn red. 

"Oh…God…" Matt said through his gasps, "Do…it…again." 

John shifted and bit Matt's neck in a different spot. Matt moaned and melted against John, molding himself against John's body. His breathing smoothed out. John ran one hand down Matt's body, like he'd been wanting to do since he met him. Matt was lean and warm. 

In response, Matt began to rub himself against John, his shoulders to his calves matching up against John's chest and legs. Matt's ass rubbed tauntingly against John's thighs. 

"Please say you're going to fuck me," Matt groaned. "Please, God, say it." 

John blinked, sure that the alcohol was tricking his ears. 

"God, I bet you're a fucking machine," Matt said, rubbing himself harder against John. "I bet you're a machine. I mean, not an actual fucking machine, those aren't nearly as fun as you think they would be." He stopped moving and said, "Not, uh, that I actually have any idea, uh, so I've heard." 

John's body was throbbing and his head was buzzing. He didn't know what to say. 

Matt turned in his arms. "God, that was too fast, wasn't it... I'm an idiot, world-class idiot." 

John stared down at him. Matt's hands were now pressed against John's chest, his head tilted up to look into John's face. 

"Guys of your generation like to be wined and dined, right?" 

That finally penetrated John's fog. 

"I am way too old for you," John grumbled. "I have a son that's older than you." He didn't let Matt go, however. 

"April-December relationships are all the rage, don't you know? Though you're more of a September and I'm more of a… May? June? I'm not sure what the interval mapping would be." 

John leaned down and kissed him. He didn't have any conscious plan to, it just happened. He caught Matt mid-word and Matt spoke the last syllable into his mouth. John's tongue slid between Matt's lips on the tail of the word. Matt froze for a half-second then he was kissing John back with gusto. As their lips and tongues tangled together, Matt reached up and grabbed John's shoulders. Then he wrapped his legs around John's legs and began to _climb_ him until their groins were lined up. One of John's hands automatically went to Matt's ass to hold him up. Matt tightened his legs and deepened the kiss even more. 

John groaned in his throat. He didn't think that his head spinning was all the fault of those beers. He pivoted both of them and pushed Matt against the partition. Matt broke the kiss, gasping for breath, and John kissed his face, biting his ears and lip and chin. Matt's fingers dug into John's shoulders and he rubbed his groin urgently against John's. 

John put both hands under Matt's ass and lifted him up higher. He set him down on the narrow counter of the shooting range, sending Matt's emptied gun skidding off. Matt was forced to grab on to the sides of the partition to keep from falling off. John yanked up Matt's shirt and began nipping and biting his smooth chest. He worried one nipple after the other into hardness while Matt whined and arched his back. 

John's hands, seemingly of their own decision, began undoing Matt's jeans. Off with the button, down with the zipper, and into the fly. In one motion, he pulled out Matt's rigid cock, leaned over, and sucked it into his mouth. Matt yelped in surprise and approval. 

With the cock in his mouth, John finally began to slow down and his brain catching up with his body. What the hell was he doing? What, he was sucking cock, wasn't that obvious? And God it tasted good and it had been so long and Matt's encouraging noises echoed through the empty gun range. He had to be drunk, though four beers didn't usually cause him to give blowjobs to kids more than half his age. It was Matt, it was always Matt and what Matt did to him made no sense but, God, he tasted good. 

Matt was talking, of course he was talking, but it was mostly gibberish. He'd managed to free one hand from the partitions and was rubbing it over John's bald head. Long forgotten techniques returned to John's lips and tongue and he held Matt in place with one hand and dug the fingers of the other hand into the surprisingly strong muscle of Matt's thigh. 

Matt's gibberish turned urgent but John already knew that Matt's orgasm was near. He ran his hand over Matt's body, feeling his trembling. John sucked and bobbed harder, twisting one of Matt's nipples between his fingers. 

Matt's voice rose to shriek then he was thrashing against John's mouth and pumping a gallon of cum down his throat. John sucked and swallowed and sucked some more until Matt was dry and shaking and whimpering faintly. 

John straightened up and licked his lips. Matt looked utterly blasted, braced as he was on the narrow counter. The pupils of his brown eyes were big and black and his mouth hung open in shock and post-orgasm daze. 

John grinned. 

He picked up the gun from the floor and began to take it apart and clean it. 

This was Matt, so he couldn't stay silent for long. "God, that was… Damn, that was… Wow, what's past amazing? I thought getting you drunk might loosen you up a little, but damn…" 

John eyed him. "Getting me drunk was about this? Not shooting a gun?" 

"Not really, only sort of. I thought I'd make a move and if you were drunk then…" 

"I thought your generation was all about consent and stuff." 

Matt's eyes widened. "No! I meant, if you were drunk, I could run away before you killed me! I never meant…" 

John set aside the gun and pressed himself against Matt again. He took Matt's chin in his hand and pushed Matt's own taste into Matt's mouth. Matt grabbed him with both hands, and chased his taste through John's mouth. John slid his free hand under Matt's ass and lifted him up. Matt wrapped himself around John again and John carried him a dozen steps then set him down in a nearby chair. Matt released him reluctantly. 

As John moved away, Matt made a delayed grab for John's hips. John chuckled and stepped out of his reach. 

"Damn, McClane, I want to blow you back!" Matt protested. "Or…" His eyes widened hopefully. "Or you could fuck me now, right here." 

John shook his head. "I'm drunk, don't think I could get it up." 

"Let me try!" 

John shook his head again and returned to the guns. 

Matt kept trying. "I bet I could get you up, even drunk. I'm really good. Not that you're bad, damn, that was a good blow. But I bet you're hard because I always am when I blow a guy. What if we just took Mr. Happy out for a try?" 

John let Matt's pleas wash over him. The truth was that his cock was rock hard and he felt completely sober. And he was shaking with shock. What had he just done? He'd wanted Matt from the moment he answered his door as 'Daisy Duke' but John had wanted many men in the last 20 years and none of them had he set up on a counter and sucked them condom-less until they blasted down his throat. The automatic motions of dealing with the guns and clearing up the shooting lanes settled him a little. Still, he hadn't given a blow to a man since college. Since Holly. 

Busy with his thoughts, John got too close to Matt. Two surprisingly strong hands shot out and grabbed John's hips. Matt held on but didn't move further. 

He looked up at John through those bangs and said, "Maybe you just like giving them, and not getting them? Some guys are like that. Just tell me and I'll stop bugging-" 

"I like getting them," John said gruffly, refusing to take the easy out that Matt was offering him. This kid had saved his daughter's life, saved his, and he deserved more of an explanation. 

"I'm married," John said. 

Matt blinked. "No, you're not." 

"Okay, I'm not and haven't been for a while, but it took a long time to finally give up on the idea that Holly would take me back." 

"Crazy woman," Matt muttered under his breath. 

"So I haven't been, you know, messing around." 

"Wow, that's a waste." 

"Since before you were born." 

"That's a long time to go without a blow." 

John said. "I mean there were blows but not…" 

Matt's expression cleared. "But not from a guy. Have you _ever_ been with a guy?" 

"Yeah, in college." There had been a group of guys that he'd regularly traded blows with, and they had justified it as just a buddy thing. Some of the guys had started to take it to the next level, to fucking, but John hadn't quite gotten there yet. Then he met Holly and everything else fell away. 

As if he was reading John's mind, Matt said, "Let me guess, just blows, no fucking." 

John nodded. 

"Then let me give you a blow! Or just tell me to shut up and leave you alone and I will. But I think telling me now that you aren't into me is giving me a whole lot of mixed signals." 

John had to smile crookedly at that. The way he had attacked Matt, biting and kissing and sucking him, was certainly admitting interest. 

His smile faded as he walked down the room to put the guns in the safe. The truth was he was embarrassed. He had been completely out of control, coming on hard to a virtual stranger, then sucking down the cum of a man who was so 'friendly' that he probably had a dozen STDs. 

Still, his cock was throbbing and arguing quite loudly that since John already _had_ done what he'd done that a little more wouldn't hurt… 

John thought about Matt's mobile, active mouth and his cock throbbed painfully. 

John finished locking up the guns then put away the safety equipment. He heard Matt shuffle up behind him, but didn't turn. He didn't trust himself at the moment to not push Matt against the wall and see if the kid was up for Round Two. 

Gritting his teeth, John went through the checklist to shut down the range. Matt stayed right close by. John heard an occasional mutter, but no more urging from Matt. He was kind of impressed that Matt managed to keep his mouth shut. When John finally turned off the lights and held open the door, Matt went out into the parking lot without a word. His shoulders were a little slumped and that bag he always carried thumped against his leg. 

It wasn't until they reached John's SUV that Matt spoke. 

"How about another beer?" 

John shook his head. Four was his limit for a night. 

Matt continue, "I mean, for me. I could drink and we could… see where it goes." 

John shook his head again. He had no idea how irresistible a drunk Matt would be. He did a brief self-check to make sure that he was indeed sober enough to drive. He opened the door and squeezed himself into the driver's seat. The seat was far up because Matt had driven them both here, since John had been drunk. 

Probably still had his blood alcohol over the legal limit. 

John sighed and looked around. The gun range was in an industrial part of the city, so there was no late-night coffee shop nearby. 

John sighed again and got out of the SUV. "You still need to drive, kid." 

"Okay." Matt was still standing by the vehicle, as if he expected this. He took the keys from John and brushed past him to get into the driver's seat. John felt a hot shiver go through him. He gulped down some of the dirty night air and went around to the other side of the SUV. 

Getting into the passenger seat, John hid a sigh of relief. He was safely buckled in his seat and Matt in his. They should go get some coffee. He turned to say this to Matt. 

And found Matt leaning perilously close to him, lips parted. 

With a grunt of resigned laughter, John leaned the last few inches and his lips met Matt's. Matt hummed in triumph and kissed John hard. John was so distracted by Matt's firm, slightly chapped lips that he didn't notice what was happening until he realized he had a lapful of eager hacker. 

Matt's hands rubbed and kneaded John's shoulders as he pushed his tongue deep into John's mouth. Matt's knees were stretched around the sides of the bucket seat as he tried to rub his lower body against John's. John ran his hands up under the back of Matt's shirt and then slid down to what he could reach of his ass. He itched to squeeze the whole of it. 

Matt squirmed closer, trying to bridge the last inch between their bodies in this awkward space. 

"Get off," John said at last. 

"But…" Matt whined. "We could go somewhere, God, there's got to be a pay-by-hour motel nearby, or even a real hotel. Fuck, I'd pay for the Four Seasons if it had a bed and you in it." 

"Get off," John repeated, pushing Matt towards the other seat. 

With a groan of despair, Matt climbed slowly back into the driver's seat. 

John opened the door and got out of the car. 

He looked at Matt for a long moment, splayed over the seat arm, his whole posture one of thwarted passion and just radiating _want_. 

It was enough to warm an old man's heart. 

And other organs. 

Grinning, John opened the door to the back seat, then he waited for Matt's expression to go from despair to delight. 

It took Matt a second, then he whooped and climbed out of his door faster than John had ever seen him move, even when he had terrorists chasing him. 

John got into the spacious back seat - good thing he'd driven the SUV today \- shut his door, and met Matt in the middle of the long bench seat. 

This time Matt and his bodies matched up perfectly. They both made approving noises as they kissed and rubbed together. 

"I guess there can be a good reason to drive an ugly gas-guzzler," Matt said as he nuzzled John's neck. "Closer than a roach motel." 

John pulled up Matt's shirt. Matt raised his arms and John pulled it over his head. John was surprised to see that Matt's chest was entirely hairless, but some men aren't that hairy. He ran his hands over the smooth, young skin, enjoying the heat that Matt always seemed to radiate. He pushed Matt backwards and began to bite and suck his nipples, like he had in the gun range. 

"God," Matt moaned and squirmed. "You could make me shoot just by doing that. How do you know how much I love that?" 

In answer, John sat up and lifted up his own shirt. 

Matt's eyes lit up and he ran his hands over John's hairy chest. "McClane is showing me what he likes." 

Matt's fingers tangled and twisted in John's chest hair then at last Matt's mouth followed. He unburied each nipple from its hairy nest and sucked it to hardness. John sighed in happiness. He hadn't had someone do this since college. Holly thought it was weird to do to a guy. 

He lay back and let Matt lay on him, his mobile mouth working each nipple to perfection. Matt's body moved just a little all the time, rubbing himself full against John's crotch and legs. John wondered if Matt's stomach could feel John's rock hard cock through his jeans. 

John's nipples were wet and throbbing by the time Matt began to make his way down John's body. He nipped at John's belly then sat up on his knees to undo John's belt. He slid one hand down into John's pants. Matt's eyes slitted in happiness when his hand closed around John's hard cock. 

"I see Mr. Happy is very happy," Matt teased. His hand fumbled for a moment then his eyes widened. "And huge. Oh wow." 

John smiled and pushed his pants all the way to his thighs. 

"And so much hair," Matt moaned. "God, I'm in heaven." 

John didn't know what to say to that, then he couldn't say anything at all as Matt's mouth closed around the head of his cock. Matt shifted himself around and got down to business. 

John soon found himself making noises he was sure he'd never made before as Matt's mobile mouth and tongue and hands gave him the blow of his life. He ran his fingers through Matt's soft hair, tugging it occasionally when Matt hit a particularly sensitive spot. He felt himself getting closer and closer and could only make a garbled warning. 

Just before he fell over that cliff, Matt straightened up and wiped his mouth. 

John gazed bleary-eyed at Matt. He was a little surprised that Matt didn't return the favor and swallow him, but - it was painful to acknowledge - Matt probably had more self-control at the moment than John did. 

Matt unzipped and began to wiggle out of his jeans. John sat up and pulled up his jeans to take off his shoes, then took all of his clothes off. It felt weird to be naked in the middle of a car in a vacant parking lot, but he was afraid that if he sobered up, this wouldn't continue to happen. And he wanted it to happen very badly. 

For his part, Matt was also fully undressed. He leaned towards John to kiss him… 

But John jerked back, staring. 

"Just the fuck how old are you?" he snapped. 

"Twenty…six," Matt said. "Plenty old enough." 

That sounded like close to the truth, but… John pointed to Matt's completely hairless lower body, no pubic hair at all at the base of his stiff cock. 

Matt looked down then laughed. "Oh, I got sugared-waxed, neck down, full-body." 

John squinted at him. "Why?" 

Matt leaned over and rubbed against John. "Because I love how it feels against a hairy man." 

John's uneasiness faded. "Huh, you were planning on getting lucky tonight?" 

"If not, I was going to have to go home and rub myself against the carpet until I came." 

John chuckled at the surprisingly erotic image. "So, I'm the carpet?" 

"Oh, light years better." Matt climbed onto John's lap and began sliding his smooth skin against John. John had to admit it felt amazing. 

John gripped Matt's round ass as Matt's balls and cock rubbed against John's cock. John could easily come right now, just from this. 

John pushed Matt back. "Your turn." 

"But you got a chance to do it before!" Matt protested. 

John raised his eyebrows. 

"Not that I mind," Matt said hastily. "You were amazing, hard to believe that you were so rusty." 

John growled but his heart wasn't in it. He was focused on Matt's bare cock and the smooth skin around it. He pushed Matt to sit next to him then leaned over. 

Matt's cock tasted just as good the second time. John worked it in and out of his mouth, taking every opportunity to rub his five-o'clock-shadow against Matt's sensitized skin. The little gasps that Matt was making were keeping John's untouched cock achingly hard. 

Matt's gasps grew a little more urgent. John pulled off and sat up. 

"My turn again," Matt said happily. 

John stopped him before he could lean down. Then he let the words just fall out of his mouth like every other foolish thing he'd done tonight. 

"Got any lube?" 

"Lube?" Matt echoed then his eyes got huge. "Lube! Lube! Yessiree, I do! Right here, I mean right there, in my bag, yepetty yep. Got some lube.'  
  


Matt half-stood then leaned over the seat, trying to reach his bag that he'd left in the front seat. John was treated to a perfect view of his naked ass. John grabbed two handfuls of ass cheeks and squeezed them. Matt's asshole winked into view. 

John had fucked women in the ass before. Holly liked it when she was on her period, and she'd use a vibrator on her clit while he fucked her and it had felt good for both of them. Still, his cock knew that this would be different. 

He brought his right thumb closer and rubbed the puckered circle. He leaned forward and nipped and bit Matt's ass cheeks. Matt gasped. John spit on his other thumb and pushed it a little inside, checking for cleanliness. Matt gasped again and pushed back against John's thumb. His thumb came back clean so he licked Matt's asshole, something he'd never done to Holly. 

"Oh, God," Matt moaned, so John did it again. 

Matt moaned so more, so John pushed his tongue inside, not something he'd planned to do. It tasted strange but not as strange as he expected. Soon, he found himself probing Matt with his tongue as Matt moaned and squirmed. 

Finally, John took pity on Matt's awkward position and sat back. Matt stayed, draped over the seat for a moment, as he noisily gulped in air. 

Pulling his bag with him, Matt slowly sat down on the back seat. His eyes still looking glazed, he fumbled in his bag for a moment. He came out with a couple of little bottles and a condom. He handed John a bottle that turned out to be mouthwash. 

"R…uh," Matt stammered. "Rinse, yeah, rinse your mouth out and, you know, spit it outside." 

Not sure what he felt about Matt being this prepared, John followed instructions. As he cracked the car door, he felt a breeze on his body, reminding him where he was and the fact he was naked. He spit and hastily shut the door again. 

"Here I was thinking I'd have to coax you through the whole ass thing," Matt said as he returned. 

"Women have asses, too," John said defensively. 

"Oh, you had-" 

"Never licked an ass before, though." 

Matt smiled, looking pleased. "That was no licking, that was straight-up tongue fucking. You're a natural. Should have known you'd be good at it." 

John growled and grabbed the other bottle from Matt. As he hoped, it was some sort of lube. By the name, it was designed for men and was almost empty, so Matt had used a lot. And John had swallowed his cum? 

Matt got up on his knees on the seat, facing the back of the SUV. The view made John forget for now his misgivings. He got some lube on his fingers and slid one into Matt's ass. It felt a little different then he remembered. He frowned thoughtfully and twisted his finger until he found a spot that felt a little raised. 

Matt gasped and John begin to rub that spot. 

"God, yes, you got it," Matt said in panting approval. 

John rubbed the spot and Matt squirmed and arched his back. John's cock pointedly reminded him what he was supposed to be doing. He added a second finger and began to stretch him. Matt relaxed quickly. John hoped that didn't mean his ass would be loose. 

John knelt behind Matt and lined his cock up. Then he was pushing and Matt was welcoming him in and Matt's ass was so wonderfully tight that stars burst behind John's eyes. 

"God, finally," Matt moaned. 

John pushed in deeper, wanting to be all the way inside Matt. 

Sighing happily, Matt spread his knees wider. 

Then Matt cried out and his knee buckled. 

"Dammit," John said, pulling out quickly. He'd forgotten about Matt's knee. He moved aside and let Matt collapse to the seat. 

Matt muttered, "Fucking bastard," but John knew he was referring to the terrorist that had shot Matt in the knee for trying to help John. 

"No, no," Matt said, as if John had suggested giving up. "Let's try something else." 

Matt kneeled on the seat with his legs together, his body bent in a curve. John put his knees on the outside of Matt's, grabbed his ass, and pushed his cock back into that amazing tunnel. He rocked slightly then grunted in frustration. He couldn't get as deep as he wanted. He wished they were on a bed, but there was no way he was stopping now. 

"Damn it," Matt whined. "Why couldn't you drive a van? An RV?" 

John pulled out of Matt and straightened up. "Sit up." 

John put his feet on the floor and patted his lap. Matt looked skeptical, but he ducked his head and balanced himself over John's thighs, facing away from him. John guided his cock into Matt's ass as Matt sank downwards. They both shifted a little, then finally it was buried all the way. 

"Oh, that's it," Matt said happily. 

They began to move, Matt rocking upwards while John tilted his pelvis down, then reversing it. John closed his eyes in pleasure. Matt held onto the seat in front of him. John gripped Matt's hips while Matt rode his cock. It was nothing like anything he'd experienced before, nothing like being in Holly's ass. Matt's body gripped his cock perfectly and Matt was moaning in approval. 

John pressed his head back against the seat and - forgetting the awkward location, the dirty night air, the possibility of someone finding them - gave himself wholly over to the moment. 

Matt's smell, his taste that lingered under the mouthwash, the feel of his super smooth skin. 

John's cock, humming in happiness and slowly building pressure. 

Matt's raspy gasps interspersed with breathy swearing and noises of enjoyment. 

John's skin at each point of contact with Matt's heated body. 

Matt's movements wobbled and John realized that Matt had taken one hand off the seat in front of him to grab hold of his cock. 

John reached around Matt and batted Matt's hand away. Matt's grunt of protest turned into appreciation as John wrapped his hand around Matt instead. 

Matt returned to his smooth riding and his cock slid inside John's fist. It felt hard and pulsing in John's hand, distracting John for just another moment from the aching in his own balls. 

Finally, John couldn't hold back any more and wasn't sure why he should and it had been so long… 

Matt cried out and his ass tightened around John's cock as hot cum pumped over John's hand. John gripped Matt hard with both hands and slammed his orgasm up into Matt's body. 

A guttural noise came from deep inside him and echoed through the car as he released days, months, years of tension into Matt's waiting ass. 

It was a like an explosion that blasted him into unexpected freefall. 

John gradually slowed and stopped, swearing helplessly under his breath. Jesus H. Christ, had it ever been that good before? 

"If you…can do…that drunk," Matt said, still panting heavily. "I'm…looking forward to…what you…can do…not drunk." 

John struggled to respond as he waited for his head to stop spinning. "And when I sober up and wise up?" 

"Please, please don't lie to me and say you don't want to do this over and over again." 

John pressed his forehead against Matt's back. His whole body throbbed in approval at the idea of doing this again. Even his cock said, just give me five minutes. "Not going to lie." 

"Good, because damn if you don't hit every one of my kinks." 

"You like old men?" 

"Old _er_ men. And really strong ones who can fuck the hell out of me." 

"And hairy." 

"Gorgeously hairy. Even the bald head, somehow. And the big cock and the way you don't take shit from anybody, watching you shoot a gun. Everything you do is sexy. Competence is sexy. And I think I might have a 'Saved the World' kink too." 

John hmphed. At least old and hairy was something that John would always be, when the hero worship wore off. 

Matt continued, "Now, if you were into light bondage, my kink-bucket of happiness would be full." 

John said quickly, "Not into that." 

"Oh well," Matt said cheerfully. "So what about your kinks? Tell me anything, I can take it." 

"Um," John said. He'd never really thought about it. He was either attracted to a person or he wasn't. And he'd spent so many years talking himself out of being attracted to anyone but Holly that, like he'd told Matt earlier, he'd almost forgotten that he was allowed to look now. Or more than look. 

"You like guys, obviously," Matt said. 

"And girls. Women." 

"Okay, so bi. That's cool. What about young guys? That you could bench-press?" 

Fortunately, John's cock had softened enough that it now slid out of Matt's ass. John pushed Matt off his lap and reached for some tissue to wipe them both up. He handed a bunch to Matt and wrapped his used condom in another. 

"Alright," Matt said, his voice wry. "I know you're at least into me a little. I can make something happen with that." 

John smiled at the understatement and reached for his clothes. 

 

A little while later, they were sitting in an all-night diner with coffees and a plate of cheese fries. Matt was talking a mile a minute, of course he was, and John was laughing, which was a little more surprising. Even with the coffee pulsing in his veins, John was still drawn to Matt. He thought about what Matt had said, liking older men, hairy men. Well, John was both. Maybe he should just stop analyzing why Matt wanted him and why he wanted Matt and take with both hands what Matt was more than eager to give him. 

It was better than the shit life usually dumped on him. 

He reached for a cheese fry at the same moment as Matt and their hands bumped. 

Forgetting the fry, John's fingers slid down Matt's hand, enjoying the young strength of it. His fingers circled Matt's wrist then suddenly tightened and yanked Matt forwards. 

Matt yelped and splayed across the table. 

"You can have the fry, zhesh!" Matt protested. 

John looked down at Matt who was looking up through his floppy bangs. 

"The next time, kid," John said and sudden arousal made his voice rough. "I'm going to bring my handcuffs." 

Matt's jaw dropped open and the hot, hungry look in his eyes was everything that John had ever wanted. 

John gave Matt a long, slow grin and felt Matt shiver in his grip. 

Yeah, he was going to enjoy being a December fool. 


End file.
